


Между

by Terquedad



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Explicit Language, Love/Hate, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad
Summary: Ханамия верит в то, что говорит.Киеши слышит то, что хочет.





	Между

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltyzebra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyzebra/gifts).



> Давно хотелось (не мне) чего-то милого по Киеши/Ханамии. И одна случайна фраза, насчет того, смогут ли Киеши и Ханамия во что-то милое, стала внезапным катализатором вдохновения. Максимально сладкое из всего, что я когда-либо писала (или когда-либо напишу) по КиеХане

Ханамия говорит:   
\- Я тебя сломаю, - и растягивает губы в улыбке. Самой мерзкой улыбке, на которую только способен.  
«Ты мне интересен», - слышит Киеши и улыбается в ответ искренне. 

\- Слушай, я жаждал встречи с тобой, - Ханамия открыто издевается.  
«Я хотел тебя увидеть», - слышит Киеши. Не зря ведь Ханамия ждал, не зря прятался в темном углу, не зря караулил. Он мог сказать все, что хотел, перед официальной встречей. Мог унизить на площадке. Мог растоптать в игре. Мог не приходить.  
Пришел.

\- Надеюсь, твоя травма скоро заживет, - Ханамия думает, что задевает за живое. Что снова сыплет соль на открытую рану, напоминает, что именно из-за него, Ханамии, Киеши так тяжело. Именно из-за него у Киеши есть только один год. Один год игры с любимой командой, с товарищами, с риском для здоровья. Один год надежды на кубок. И все.  
«Я правда беспокоился за тебя», - слышит Киеши. И снова улыбается, широко и искренне.   
Ханамия хочет сломать.  
Киеши говорит:  
\- Давай сыграем еще.  
Ханамия злится.   
Ханамия не понимает, почему именно Киеши, почему именно его нестерпимо хочется уничтожить. Весь в Сейрин есть и другие. Сломай одного, вся команда пойдет крахом. Не переживет. Но именно Киеши, именно его хочется уничтожить сильнее всего. Нет, нельзя сказать, что Ханамия не пытается задеть кого-то еще. Не своим руками, но своими тренировками, напутствиями, установками. Расстраивается, быть может, немного, когда не удается с другими. Но бесится, когда не получается с Киеши. Видеть, как он горой, неприступной стеной стоит за команду, как принимает на себя каждый новый удар, как морщится от боли, но не сдается, невыносимо.  
Невыносимо для Ханамии видеть такую самоотверженность, такую жертвенность ради других. Как же это глупо. Играть, чтобы победить, а если не получится – так вывести кого-то из игры – вот баскетбол Ханамии. Он достаточно умен, чтобы побеждать и без расставленных физических ловушек, быть может даже достаточно силен, чтобы победить честно.  
Но ему это неинтересно.  
Киеши же играет в честный баскетбол, в честную жизнь, в честные слова, в честные поступки.  
Киеши невыносимо бесит Ханамию.  
Ханамию невыносимо тянет к Киеши.

\- Ты ведь даже капитаном не стал. Зачем так стараться ради них? – Ханамия проскальзывает в медпункт, где отдыхает Киеши, прикладывая лед к расцвеченной синяками коже.   
«Ты их защитил», - слышит Киеши и улыбается. Он устал, ему больно, они победили. Будут еще игры, будут еще победы или поражения, но он будет стоять насмерть. Так, как стоял сегодня под градом ударов сокомандников Ханамии. Ханамии, который застыл в дверях и неосознанно закусил губу, рассматривая фиолетовые кровоподтеки на светлой коже. Хочется прикоснуться.  
Надавить. Сделать больно. Морально не получается, быть может, сейчас удастся уничтожить физически.   
А еще ему интересно, сделал бы кто-то подобное ради него.  
Ради победы – что угодно, но в пути можно пожертвовать теми, кто сломался – так бы Ханамия обошелся со своей командой? Так бы обошлись с ним?

\- Убери свои руки, - шипит Ханамия, прижатый к стене в темном углу коридора. Закончилась очередная игра. Очередная не очень честная победа. В этот раз можно было обойтись без грязных приемов, но просто на всякий случай. По привычке.  
«Не уходи», - слышит Киеши и покорно убирает руки.  
Перемещает их с талии Ханамии на его плечи, шею. 

\- Я тебя раздавлю. Выброшу как мусор. Уничтожу, - шипит Ханамия, ничего при этом не делая.   
«Ты мне не безразличен», - слышит Киеши и наклоняется, накрывая губы Ханамии своими. Нежность с одной стороны, жестокость с другой сплетаются в бешеном танце. Ханамия кусает как будто бы изо всех сил, Киеши старается вложить в поцелуй всю нежность, на которую способен. Ханамия задыхается. Не потому что огромные, - боже, какие же у него большие руки, - ладони сдавливают его шею, нет. Киеши и правда нежен. Но Ханамии не хватает воздуха. Ни во время поцелуя, ни после. Киеши отстраняется и облизывает красные от укусов губы. И улыбается. Как же мерзко он улыбается.  
Ханамия пытается сделать вдох. Ханамия пытается поднять руку, вмазать со всей силы, лишь бы только стереть эту вечную улыбку с чужого лица. Разодрать кожу в кровь, лишь бы только Киеши перестал выглядеть, как блаженный ублюдок. Лишь бы он перестал смотреть на Ханамию так, как смотрит на всех.  
Перестал улыбаться так, как улыбается всем.  
Но Ханамии не хватает ни сил, чтобы сделать что-то, ни воздуха, чтобы выплюнуть в чужое лицо очередное оскорбление. Просто потому что ком в горле.  
Просто потому что Киеши ушел, ни сказав ни слова.  
Чуть позже Ханамия раздерет кожу в кровь. Не чужую, но свою, когда много-много раз ударит в ни в чем не повинную стену такими же невинным костяшками пальцев. Боль отрезвит. Научит дышать снова.   
Научит ненавидеть еще сильнее.

\- Ты так и будешь зажимать меня в темных углах? – глаза Ханамии сверкают яростью – это видно и без света.  
«Надо найти другое место», - слышит Киеши и снова целует. Ни капли нежности, как в первый раз. В этот раз Ханамия задыхается как раз из-за того, что чужие пальцы смыкаются на его горле, давят, не дают отвернуться.  
Не дают перевести дух.   
Ханамия шипит, выплевывает обидные слова в адрес Киеши, стоит только тому отстраниться на секунду. Лишь на мгновение, перевести дух, а потом снова впиться в губы поцелуем, прижать всем телом к стене, прижаться изо всех сил. Киеши источает страсть, Ханамия сочится ненавистью.   
Киеши не обращает внимания на слова. Какая разница, что он там говорит, если тело, тело Ханамии его не слушается. Открыть рот и сказать можно все, что угодно. Но невозможно усмирить блядское сердцебиение, нельзя усмирить гребаное желание, что течет по венам, нельзя усмирить жар, которым кожа отзывается на каждое долбанное прикосновение шершавых пальцев, огромных ладоней. Капли пота, что выступают на лбу не спрятать.   
И невозможно разжать пальцы, что вцепились в футболку Киеши.  
Ханамия пытается разжать пальцы, но только сильнее цепляется.   
Блядское тело, блядское желание, блядский воздух, которого снова не хватает.   
Можно подчинить себе разум, но невозможно тело – это бесит Ханамию даже больше, чем бесит сам Киеши.  
Блядский Киеши, который смотрит на него сейчас так, как никогда не смотрел. И не было этой глуповатой улыбки. И глаза в полумраке будто светились.  
Светились тем, что Ханамия предпочел бы не замечать. 

\- Я никогда не буду с тобой, - шипит Ханамия, снова зажатый в тиски, теперь в какой-то подсобке. И что за привычка появилась у Киеши караулить его после каждой игры? Что за привычка появилась у Ханамии отставать от команды?  
«Я думал об этом», - слышит Киеши и толкает Ханамию к стене.   
Он не улыбается. Киеши больше не улыбается, когда смотрит на Ханамию. Ханамия доволен. Ханамия думает, что изменил Киеши. Осталось только самому научиться не отзываться так на прикосновения. Не выгибаться навстречу, когда чужие ладони сжимают ягодицы. Не тереться пахом о пах, не кончать от пары неловких движений в коридоре, душе, подсобке, или где там его подкараулит Киеши в следующий раз.  
Еще хорошо бы научиться не цепляться так сильно за чужие плечи.  
И отучить Киеши ставить засосы было бы отлично.  
Вот только это все Ханамии не удается. Так что он только глухо стонет, подаваясь навстречу руке, что уже оказалась в его джинсах (когда только успел расстегнуть?), под резинкой трусов (так вообще удобно?). Пальцами бессознательно цепляется за широкую спину, царапая кожу даже сквозь ткань футболки. Кусает руку, которой накрывает его рот Киеши, в попытках заглушить откровенно громкие стоны.  
Киеши кусает в ответ. Он больше не терпит.  
Не сдерживается.   
И дома, в душе, когда Ханамия будет рассматривать засосы на своей коже, новая волна возбуждения пробежит по оголенным недавней встречей нервам, сдавит горло, выбьет воздух из легких, упадет в пах. Ханамия закроет глаза и обхватит член обеими руками – его ладони не такие большие.  
В попытках подчинить себе тело Ханамия разучился контролировать разум. 

\- Минеты он делает отличные, не пожалеешь, - Ханамия заметил сидящего с какой-то девушкой Киеши через большое окно кофейни и не мог не зайти. Знакомая, но давно позабытая улыбка снова взбесила, так что не было никакой возможности не попробовать стереть ее с чужого лица.  
«Ревнует», - подумал Киеши, провожая взглядом буквально убегающего Ханамию. Тот тоже улыбался. Так, как во время их первой игры друг против друга. Так, как во время их второй игры друг против друга. Так, как не улыбался уже очень давно, глядя на Киеши. И хотя просто подруге не стоило знать таких подробностей, Киеши только взлохматил волосы у себя на затылке и неловко улыбнулся, извиняясь за «какого-то психа».

\- Прям так, при свете? – Ханамия сидит на кровати Киеши, вызывающе расставив ноги.   
«Я тут», - слышит Киеши.  
\- Мне просто надоело, что ты вечно зажимаешь меня где-то в темных углах, - говорит Ханамия.  
«Я хочу», - слышит Киеши.   
\- Когда-нибудь я сломаю тебя, выброшу, как мусор, - повторяется Ханамия.  
«Я от тебя никуда не денусь», - слышит Киеши.  
Ханамия все говорит. Киеши слышит только то, что хочет слышать.   
Ханамия еще не знает, что спустя время, этот дом станет и его домом тоже. Ханамия еще не знает, что уже прекратил свои попытки причинить боль Киеши. Разве что во время секса, но какой животной страстью будет их накрывать, они пока не знают оба.  
Ханамия еще не знает, как будет ждать Киеши, который снова задерживается на работе допоздна. Как Киеши будет говорить закрыть дверь и ложиться спать, но Ханамия каждый раз будет забывать про замок и закрывать на задвижку, что снаружи не открыть. Как Ханамия будет ворчать, что тот его разбудил и, проходя вглубь дома, будет падать на не смятую еще постель.  
Ханамия еще не знает, что лучше всех ресторанов – домашняя еда. И то, что какао с зефирками – это так вкусно. Ханамия еще не знает, как тепло спать с Киеши в обнимку в холодном доме. Ханамия еще не знает, что лишил Киеши баскетбола навсегда, но подарил нечто несоизмеримо большее.   
Ханамия еще не знает, что так никогда и не расскажет о своих чувствах.  
Ханамия еще не знает, что Киеши признания не нужны.  
Ханамия еще не знает, что скрывается за его собственным «ненавижу».  
Ханамия еще не знает то, что Киеши понял уже давно.  
Просто всегда получается так, как хочет Киеши.  
Киеши просто читает между строк.  
Киеши просто знает.  
Ханамии только интересно, будет ли Киеши защищать его так же, как тогда защищал свою команду.  
Ханамия еще пока не знает, что будет.  
Даже сильнее.  
И навсегда.


End file.
